pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Customized Marksman
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 32 (Level 12 - Level 16) 43 (Level 17 - Level 25) 62 (Level 26 - Level 38)|fire_rate = 98|capacity = 50/100|mobility = 120 (Level 12 - Level 16) 125 (Level 17 - Level 38)|accuracy = |range = |upgrades = N/A|theme = Military themed|cost = Obtained from the Black Market Event Chest|level_required = Level 12}} The Customized Marksman '''is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.5.0 Cops and Robbers: Black Market Update. It is one of the 5 assault rifles obtained from the Black Market Event Chest. When obtained, it acts as an upgrade to the Marksman. Appearance It appears as a reskin/upgrade to the Marksman with a dark red skin. It has a large body with a red cheek rest. It also has a tan magazine on the bottom, It also comes with a pistol grip with a red trigger.On top, it has a black tracker scope with a green button. In front of the weapon, a small foregrip is mounted near the grey laser module. The weapon also has a short grey barrel and muzzle. The scope has the unique ability to highlight targets when in range for 3 seconds, which still appears even after switching to another weapon. When under the effects of Gadget Blocker, the scope's highlighting ability will not function. Strategy It deals decent damage, and has a high fire rate, magazine capacity, and mobility. Tips * It is effective at medium-long range as it keeps its high accuracy at farther ranges. * The highlighting ability can be used with a wall break weapon such as the Laser Revolver. Highlight any enemy first, then hide behind cover then fire at the highlighted enemies with the weapon. * It can drain its ammo quickly at a fire rate and capacity like its, so try using the burst method or weaken the enemy first to save enough ammo. * When using the scope, it is great at long ranges as long as you're not too close. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * Its tracking scope can detect all enemies within its sight, making it perfect when used at a high position away from enemies. * When engaging at close range, avoid using the scope and spray down the enemy while strafing. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * It suffers from being slightly cumbersome at close range, use this to your advantage and use a melee weapon while moving quickly against users. * Use a Smoke Grenade while moving to prevent being highlighted by the user. * Sneak up behind the user then use a shotgun to quickly kill them. * Area damage and shotguns make quick work of users. Attributes * '''Automatic * 8x Zoom * '''Tracker: '''When zoomed in, the scope automatically highlights targets for 3 seconds in sight. Upgrades N/A Theme Military themed. Supported Maps * King of the Hill * Bank Robbery Weapon Setups This weapon is effective at all ranges, which works well for close or long range orientated playstyles due to it being a jack-of-all-trades Primary weapon. Trivia * It is based off of the Steyr AUG A3 rifle. * It is the first Primary weapon to feature a Tracker scope. * It is part of the Customized weapons set. The others being the Customized Combat Rifle, Customized Bundeswehr Carbine, Customized Elite Rifle, and the Customized AK. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Tracker Category:Themed Category:Remixed Category:Event Chest